072914merrowreads
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering languidLachesis LL at 02:15 -- 02:16 AA: After spending a little while working on some FLARP campaigns he's been coming up with purely as exercise for future in-game tactics, Merrow decides to go through the documents that Mahtah has provided him. He picks up the packet and begins leafing through. 02:17 LL: ((so, take your pick: Sami, Balish, Rilset, Maenam, Seriad, Leon)) 02:18 AA: Seeing the Condesce herself among the profiled, he decides to see what the young information agent has unearthed about his mother. 02:18 LL: The information on your mother appears to come from information tangentially learned from other sources. 02:20 LL: Before she became the Fashion Empress, "Laynne Bryant" she was known to a few friends as "Maenam Niadis". Kept locked away by the previous empress, she was being slowly poisoned before a rebellious mutant blood, later identified as Rilset Leyers, snuck in and gave her a plant to neutralize the poison. once she regained her health, she waited until her mother's guard was down, and beat her to death 02:20 LL: with a handbag covered in sharpened sequins. 02:22 AA: Merrow's eyes wrinkle with concern. "Oh, my. And to think I thought my relationship with *her* was frigid." 02:24 AA: Is that all the information available on Maenam? 02:24 LL: After she assumed the throne, she increased security on Alternia, and ramped up the military for war with the humans. However, Rilset re-entered her life at this point, and she quickly became more peace loving. They lived together for many years, until Maenam banished Rilset from her presence. A few weeks later, she began to appear publically with a wriggler she introduced as "Prince Merrow." 02:31 LL: ((that's all there is on Maenam)) 02:31 AA: (( Okay. )) 02:32 AA: (( I'm going to go get breakfast started. Could I sort of "queue up" Rilset, then the rest of them in order? )) 02:32 AA: This piques Merrow's interest, so he decides to see what she has found out about Rilset. 02:34 LL: Besides the information mentioned in Maenam's dossier, Rilset was a frequent customer of Seriad's. He had apparently been flushed for the Condesce since childhood, when she accidentally freed him from a group of mutants the previous empress was planning on culling. He spent years travelling Earth and Alternia, learning all he could about them, until he met up with Nullar Etrors, his long time Kism 02:34 LL: esis. 02:34 LL: He and Nullar despised each ohter, and would seperate for years at a time, only to come together and leave hundreds of thousands of dollars in damages in their wake. 02:36 LL: Rilset returned repeatedly to the Imperial City, and eventually moved in with the New Empress, now Laynne Bryant. She banished him about the time she began raising a Prince Merrow, and he returned to Nullar Etrors. Some suspect the Binding to be his ultimate vengeance on The Condesce for pushing him away. 02:37 LL: Not long after his banishment, he began being seen with a young wriggler marked as one of the Pale. Some suspect that the Rarified Tyrian blood, mixed with his mutated blood, produced the child. Others claim she is not his. Regardless, he was forced to move in with his Kismesis to ensure the child's survival. 02:38 LL: He still pines for Laynne, saying, "She did what she had to, and I do what I have to. Maybe one day we can be together again." 02:38 LL: --- 02:38 LL: Sami and Balish's files, while seperate, might as well be written together. -- arcaneArtisan AA is now an idle chum! -- 02:50 LL: They both entered their respective military academies at a young age, recieved high marks, and quickly moved up the ranks. 02:50 LL: They soon found themselves clashing often on the field of battle. 02:51 LL: During a particularly harrowing mission, Colonel Sami was captured by Commander Balish, and brought to his personal home, where it's believed by the general public that she was a prisoner of war. 02:51 LL: The truth is much murkier. 02:52 LL: Heston and Aggaro had fallen in love, and she decided to make a break for it, to be with him, the only way that wouldn't completely destroy her career. She let herself be kidnapped. 02:53 AA: "Oh my." Prince Merrow's "soap opera face" comes out. He wishes he had popcorn. 02:53 LL: She and Balish lived together, happily, as matesprites, even engaging in a human marriage ceremony to appease her sensibilities. 02:55 AA: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp! 02:55 AA: Merrow is glad no one can see his face right now. 02:55 LL: However, Commander Aggaro's life was turned upside down when his officers brought him a highblood wriggler they found wandering the grasslands, on the back of a Caterpillar lusus. 02:56 LL: He brought the half-human, half-troll child home with him, and he and Sami decided to adopt it. Trouble sprang up when they disagreed on the method of parenting, Sami believing a gentler touch was in order, while Balish felt he had a responsibility to make him a 'true highblood'. 02:57 LL: After one extremely terrible spat, Commander Aggaro arranged to have Sami 'returnred to Earth'. 02:57 LL: She found herself suddenly homeless, being welcomed home as if that should be the happiest thing in her life, when she'd just been banished from her own family. 02:58 AA: Merrow's eyes begin to water, and he covers his mouth with his fist. 02:59 LL: As rumors of Balish's treatement of the child reached Colonel Heston's ears, she became angrier and angrier, and some suspect she may be the only human harboring ACTUAL black feelings for a troll. She has since been living with a human child, Jack Heston, while Balish entered seclusion on a military base after his 3 sweep old child tore apart an entire village looking for his mother. 02:59 LL: --- 03:00 AA: The tears start falling. This was so sad. Poor Darmok! 03:01 AA: Merrow blows his nose and cleans his face before moving on to Seriad. 03:01 LL: Seriad Rytoil is a famous performerin the burlesque and vaudeville circuit. She started as a stage hand, quickly gaining the attention of numerous showgoers with her lascivious performances, which are quite a shock to normally prudish troll society. 03:03 LL: Seriad has had numerous dalliances with Trolls and humans of various castes. Some claim she has some sort of psychic powers that stem from sexuality, based on tertiary accounts. Mahtah's file claims this as true. 03:03 LL: For a time, she travelled and worked with Leon, a magician, but he left the trade after his magic started falling flat, and worried over raising his son, Enzo. 03:03 LL: --- 03:04 LL: Leon was a famous Magician. He didn't really take off until after he reached age 30, when his show became much more spectacular. 03:05 LL: He gained popularity rapidly, and became close to the other memers of his travelling troupe, especially Seriad Rytoil 03:05 LL: Suddenly, none of his tricks worked any ore, and he quietly left show business, his son, Enzo, in tow. 03:05 LL: Since then he lived off his fortune, becoming the foremost expert on Japanese collectibles. 03:06 LL: --- 03:06 AA: "My, my, my. It seems Rytoil has an impressive ability to gather information. She should be quite the asset." 03:07 AA: He gathers up all the loose documents and captchalogs them--it wouldn't do to leave these around where just anyone might see them, and no one's going to get in his sylladex without his knowing." 03:07 AA: (( No quote in that. )) 03:08 AA: (( I assume since there's no one else present, that's the end of it? )) 03:09 LL: ((eyah, any questions for clarification? 03:10 AA: I guess the main thing would be whether or not there's any extra information about the magicks of either Seriad or Leon. Merrow knows Acenia likes magic, and might be interested to tell her anything that she might find cool. 03:11 AA: But then again, Seriad's was said to be psychic, rather than magical. 03:12 LL: It's unknown. 03:12 LL: Mahtah admits it's CRAZY MAGIC 03:12 LL: but she doesn't know all about it yet 03:12 LL: She notes her mother says she needs a 'first' or something 03:12 LL: and to be interested in boys 03:13 AA: (( Okay. Huh. Interesting. I wonder if that implies that Mahtah might get Orgonne Magicks if events lead to it. But that's AA wondering, not Merrow. )) 03:13 LL: ((ja)) 03:13 AA: In that case, I think Merrow's satisfied with what he's read. None of it seems particularly relevant to the game, but it's interesting anyway. He feels so bad for the Heston-Aggaro family though. 03:14 AA: Oh! Does it say anything about "Jack-jack?" 03:14 LL: It just mentions that Sami adopted Jack, and was teaching him to be a warrior. 03:14 AA: Okay. 03:14 LL: Some speculate that she's doing this to 'prove' you don't need to be abused to be a worthy highblood. 03:14 AA: Hmm. Interesting. 03:16 AA: Okay. I think that's all that Merrow is going to look into though. Thank you for running me through it all. 03:16 LL: Nah it's fine 03:16 LL: i'll let you know as a finish details on other parents 03:16 AA: Okay.